


One Million Points!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Justin plays basketball in the pros!
Kudos: 2





	One Million Points!

Alex was on the phone with Justin.

"I am in Kentucky now for the wizard tournament," Alex said.

"Okay, I will be there after I win the basketball game," Justin said. Justin was the point guard for the Chicago basketball team because he used magic to get buff. After Justin was off the phone, he went back to the game because it had been a timeout.

"Okay, I gotta win!" Justin said and he cast a spell on his shoes to make them bouncy. Bounciness helps him jump high and dribble the ball.

"What are you doing, Justin?" Justin's dad said in his conshence. "I thought you did not use magic in the wrong way."

"I am sorry, dad!" Justin shouted, but his dad was also in the crowd and crossing his arms. But his mom was cheering for him to win so he still kept playing.

Him saying sorry was a confusing for the other team so he got around them and won with by making the point. "Yay, one million points to three points!" Justin said because his team won by that much.

As soon as Justin got off the court, he teliported to the wizard tournament where Alex had to paint a tree with magic.

"Go, Alex, the tree can be your painted picture!" Justin said. Alex smiled and she did it and won.

"Yay, we both won!" Justin said.

The End


End file.
